The search of Max
by baby niro
Summary: They are out to get her will she run or hide?
1. Part I

She runs and she runs but she never stops. She was trained to be in an army and work together but she managed to escape. Escape into a world of her own. "They are here," said the voice. "They are looking for you, Hide!" "MM" Max woke up and found herself in a nice hot bubble bath that she made herself. Max heard the phone ring. She was so touched by the fact that Logan was the caller. "Hey Max! We have a problem. Two mariners were kidnapped yesterday. I'll explain the details later. Come over here quickly!" "Two mariners were found missing and I'm supposed to find them. My missions get worse and worse by the day!" she complained. "Geeze Logan don't you have anything better to give me." "Max, this is no time for your sarcastic jokes, get over here quickly!" "Who said I was being sarcastic?" she asked hanging up the phone. She brushes her hair and she turns on her motorbike and she speeds off. Two mariners handcuffed walk past and it wasn't police who were holding them. It was someone else. "Looks like I have to start my mission before I even get the task!" she said as she kicked the two men butts. "It was nice of you to bring your two friends along!" Logan said sarcastically "These aren't my friends. They are the two mariners that went missing the other day!" " Congratulations! But your task is not finished yet!" "What a surprise!" "Look at the two mariners necks at the back. What do you see?" he asked her. "How come?" she asked not too curious. "Rub it with water!" he said. Max gave them both a cloth and they came off very easily. "Why do they have it?" "We thought it would be funny if we put some barcodes on the back of our necks and think of us as an item." They explained. "Logan, they are after me aren't they?" she said dreamily. "We are not sure!" he said firmly. "Duh they are! Don't lie to me Logan! They are after me!" Max showed no emotion. She was like a rock. "You do not know that Max! Do not jump to conclusions!" She remembered something then. The little dream she had in the bathtub. Herself as a kid said that she should hide and not fight. She was thinking and she didn't hear Logan talking to her. "Max, I found the place, could you get and check it out?" Logan asked. "Huh? Yeh sure whatever" said Max. "Where is it?" Max asked. "It's near the post office. The M.A factory." "M.A? What the hell is that supposed to stand for?" "Nothing. It's just a name! Go check it out." "Let these lunatics out!" Max kicks the guards butt out of her way and she enters the building using the guard's security pass. She steps inside with two other people. They enter first. As soon as she enters the alarm starts ring and she runs but she cannot hide. They've trapped her but they have not seen her yet. 432 is here, is all she could hear them saying. She was 432 and they were out to get her. Was she gonna fight like the Dark Angel she is, or was she gonna hide like she said when she was young? Continued. 


	2. Part II

"Logan! They are after me!" she said calmly yet there was a tiny shatter in her voice.  
  
"I know and that is why they are here!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Logan turned around and next to his head was a gun about the size of her arm pointing right at Logan.  
  
"Leave him alone!" He has nothing to do with this, it's just between you and me!"  
  
"You cannot escape Max. All doors are locked. Too bad Max! I though you were smart enough not to come here. I guess I overestimated you!"  
  
"Shut up!" She ran to the window and she kicked it open. I guess you forgot I can break glass!"  
  
"You leave and your friend here gets a bullet shoved in his brain." He said quite cunningly.  
  
"You think I didn't know that! Hey behind you! Get him! I'm leaving!" The man turns around to find no one standing there but it was just about enough time to kick the gun out of his hand and run out the window with Max.  
  
"Good plan Max!" Logan congratulates Max who was waiting outside the window!  
  
"Yeh whatever. We have to hide!"  
  
"Hide? That's a first, coming out of your mouth!"  
  
"Logan, we are trapped. We only have to hide and I have a plan."  
  
"What? To hide?"  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
Max leads them to the M.A factory. "I thought that this was where they trapped you. You don't call this hiding do you?"  
  
" Stay here!"  
  
She finds herself where she wants to. In a room full of computers all looking for her. She knew what she meant when she said she had to hide. Not hide from them but hide from herself! She took the main computer and she brought Logan with her.  
  
"They are coming! Let's go!" She left the computer behind and they hid under one of the desks. "Logan I need to tell you something that felt peculiar to me and now I know what it is"  
  
"Now?" asked Logan.  
  
"Yes, they know I'm alive, but they called me 432!"  
  
"432? Are you positive?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"Did you bring the laptop near the computer so maybe I can access it and see into this!"  
  
"Do you have to do it now Logan?"  
  
"Yes! This is our only chance!" Logan explained as Max smoothly and steadily moved across the room and grabbed the laptop.  
  
"Here! Now what?" she asked looking over his shoulder seeing what he was doing.  
  
"432 right?"  
  
"Yeh.. That's what they called me."  
  
"Here!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"432. Max!"  
  
"Huh? That's impossible!"  
  
"No it isn't. There is someone else called Max in there. They think it is you. I mean you guys do look alike!"  
  
"Great! So they are after Max but not me!"  
  
"Yeh."  
  
"Come one Logan we have to get out of here!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have to hide."  
  
They both arrive back and Max's place and then Logan asks her "Why Max? Why do you want to hide?"  
  
"Because I told myself that I had to"  
  
Logan could not be bothered to analyse that explanation but he continued on his laptop. "She lives here!"  
  
"Who? Max?"  
  
"Yes but that is in this address"  
  
"Logan do not play with me here!" she said.  
  
"I don't' understand. This is impossible. Logan do you have a picture of her?"  
  
"Yeh. Here."  
  
"Roxy!" she whispered to herself. She jumped to her feet and she ran to the post office. She glared at the man behind the counter and said she needed to find out where Roxy lived.  
  
"It is classified information and I cannot let you have it."  
  
"Give it to me!" she said holding him by the collar getting very frustrated.  
  
"Roxy.. Only one here!"  
  
"I know! Give it to me!"  
  
"That building there, right next to.  
  
"My one!" She rushed off and she saw the building. She pushed open the door, more like slammed it open and she rushed inside, to find the girl she was looking for had gone" She found a letter and what she found was a surprise is that it was addressed to her. It read: Dear Max, I knew you would come but you were too late. They would have killed me if I had waited any longer. Love Roxy.  
  
As touching as it was, Max raced off to find Roxy. Roxy was going to fight these people and she couldn't. She would die. She had to hide. When in her dream they said that she had to hide, they meant the one who thought she was Max and that was Roxy. Max had to fight and if Roxy did not want to hide then she had to die. Max had a decision though. Did she help Roxy, the one person that betrayed Max completely and nearly had her dead or did she just let her die? 


	3. Part III

Max ran back to Logan for help. "Logan what should I do?"  
  
"Huh? I do not get it. What do you mean what should you do?"  
  
Max managed to explain the whole story to Logan with a bit of confusion. She said she was scared and frightened but the expression on her face and the way she talked was no evidence of it.  
  
"Max.. it is up to you." Said Logan.  
  
Max knew this but she didn't know what to do. If she helped Roxy then she would do it again and Max could guarantee that. If she didn't help Roxy then she would doing the opposite of saving her kind of people. She knew that Roxy like her had a barcode on the back of her neck and that hardly anyone has seen it but Max had.  
  
How did Max know Roxy at the first sight of her? Max and Roxy came from the same laboratory. Max managed to escape and she knew someone was following her. When she broke out of the laboratory she found out it was Roxy her not so close friend. She was better than the people that worked in the laboratory but she was not as nice as her other friends. You couldn't call them friends. They hardly talked at all. They were trained to be like an army and armies did not talk and gossip. Yet Roxy always gave her evil looks and made her trip. When she found out that Roxy was following her she was scared. What about if someone had tracked Roxy but it was proof now that no one did. Then and there they made a truce not to see each other again and that is why she knew Roxy from that picture. When she was young like a child.  
  
"I have an idea Logan but I cannot put it to work!"  
  
"Why is there something I can do?" asked Logan.  
  
"No one can help this. I promised Roxy I would never help her unless she asked me but."  
  
"But she was expecting your help in the building.just give it to her now!"  
  
"Never believed in anything anyways, why should I now?" she asked herself as she set out to make her plan work.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"She's going to the M.A factory and I'm going to find her and help her kick butt!"  
  
"Is that your plan?" asked Logan with a tone of no approval.  
  
"No..I have to figure it out. Why do they want Roxy and not me?"  
  
"They do want you Max, but they want Roxy first." Logan explained as he rapidly typed on the computer. "Weird, but this company only came out a year ago."  
  
Max ignored that notification and she focused on what was the basic information. "I don't care about the figuring out parts of this mystery. I am going to kick their butt!"  
  
"Logan...how come there is only one Roxy in this place?" asked Max curiously.  
  
"There isn't, there is like ten of them!" said Logan.  
  
"I got to go!" she said as she ran out of the room, raced down to the building and near the post office where she saw the man that told her there was only one Roxy here leaving his counter and letting another man replace him. She ran towards him and pushed him against the wall. She grabbed the back of his hands, put them behind his back and she tied them with rope she found near the garbage. "You're coming with me. Oh by the way my name is.."  
  
"Max! I know" he said.  
  
"Yeh..and we are going to find out what else you know in about 15 minutes." She said mildly surprised that he knew her name.  
  
"He knows something Logan and we are going to find out what it is!" she said to Logan back at his place.  
  
"Max you are overreacting. He's a postman. What would he know about Roxy!"  
  
"Why the hell would he tell me there was only one Roxy in this place when there were 10 and why would he tell me the address without putting up a fight?"  
  
"You got a point there?"  
  
"Where's Roxy. I need to talk to her" asked the so-called postman.  
  
"And who the hell are you to ask that stupid question?" she asked kicking a bucket across the room.  
  
"I'm Roxy's boyfriend and what is she up to?" he said pretty furious.  
  
"You wanna know where she went? She went to the M.A factory to fight them all thanks to you!" she said nearly losing control of her steadiness.  
  
"NO! I TOLD HER NOT TO GO THERE! SHE COULDN'T FACE THEM ALL BY HERSELF!!" he screamed.  
  
"You are no use to us. Jus stay here with Logan" she said.  
  
"I don't' think so. He turned around and on the back of his neck was a barcode. She saw his face and it clearly remembered her of Tom.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Yeh! Can I come now?"  
  
"Logan stay here and find out as much information as you can about the M.A factory. Tom let's go!"  
  
"Where are we going? You went right past the M.A factory. We are going to the place that you showed me. Where you told her to leave me a note!" she looked at him and saw a surprised face. "Let me guess! She wasn't supposed to leave me a note?"  
  
"Good guess!" he said in a very serious tone. They got there and she saw that no one had even searched through the place and she found the note. They both looked at the note. " This isn't Roxy's writing!"  
  
"I know. That's why I came back here." She rubbed the letter between her fingers and she felt a graving. She looked at the back of the letter and there she could just worked out the letters M.A engraved on the paper.  
  
"THEY TOOK HER??" he said very angry.  
  
"Yeh.they did. But she escaped like we did and now she thinks she is prepared to fight them!"  
  
"How do you know this?" he asked. "Are you her brain?"  
  
"No.when we escaped, I told her I escaped them but I would never run away from them. She was proving that she would do the same thing, to me now!  
  
"Damn Roxy!" "She came to Seattle to see you and now look!"  
  
"She came to see me?? But.."  
  
"Yeh the promise thing. She told me she was just going to take a look at you and then come back. But look at the mess that we've made."  
  
"Tom we are gonna find her and we will save here. Come on! We are here to kick their butt for what they put our asses through."  
  
She put it on full accelerator and they were going on full speed and then she suddenly jerked the car. It swerved and then it stopped. They ran out of the car and they entered the building. "Wait!" I can get through but you can't!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It tracks barcode but Logan managed to hack into the security system and let me clear!" she explained in quite a hurry. "Wait here."  
  
She went in and she crashed the security system. "Come one!"  
  
They crept in kicking anyone in their way and Tom proved his valuable strength. They reached a long corridor with about a hundred doors together but somewhere, not in the middle or the side was a gray door that stood out from the rest!  
  
"Max!" he said making her stop from smashing the door open.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Max it was a promise. You know you have to keep that promise."  
  
"No! Roxy is there and you don't have a chance without me!"  
  
"Max?"  
  
"I'm not breaking a promise Tom. I'm going in there to save myself and you. I'm not breaking a promise there am I?" she said smartly but she smashed the door open and found a dim lighted place and she Roxy against the rest of the army!  
  
"Roxy!" cried Tom. 


	4. Part IV

"Roxy, you cannot fight them by yourself!" screamed Tom. "We together cannot do it but let us get out of here. We still have time!" He looked at Max and Roxy and they were glaring into each other's eyes and he realized it was like a silent conversation.  
  
"Max! Go away! You promised!!!" she said talking to her like she was a great bomb. "Please do not break that promise!"  
  
"I'm helping Tom and not you, so stop it Roxy! I'm not breaking a promise! You are the one who was breaking the promise by coming here to see me!"  
  
"Tom! Why did you tell her!" she asked him.  
  
"You broke a promise now I have a chance to break one!" she said calmly with a lot of steadiness in her voice. Roxy had no reply to this. But then.  
  
"Max! Can you break that promise now and help me fight them?" she asked pretty desperate.  
  
"Roxy, they are after us, they can kill us one by one and then we will be dead!"  
  
"No! Who cares! Don't you wanna fight for the things they have done to you?"  
  
"Keep your mouth shut Roxy!" said a man in black approaching from the army. "She doesn't have to know!"  
  
"Shut up you bastard. I need help to fight you and the only way to get it is to tell Max the truth!"  
  
"Roxy if you do not tell her we will spare you!" said the black man.  
  
"No you won't! All you would do is go for Max first and when you finished you work, you'll go for me!" she said knowing everything going on.  
  
"Roxy! What is this? Let's talk outside and you can tell me then! Let's get out of here!" screamed Max knowing she did not want to know the truth.  
  
"You have to know the truth Max! In front of all these people. Max let me ask you something. Did you realize the fact that this company has only been around for a year?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
It was true. Logan had said something about this but she ignored the fact but now Roxy was taking it like it was the biggest issue in the world. Was it? "So what Roxy? They probably just started their little mission!" she said knowing that wasn't the truth.  
  
"No! You know the truth. This building has been here ever since you and I escaped! I have a confession to make Max! When we escaped I told Tom to follow me so we could escape together!" she confessed. "Sorry!"  
  
"Tom?" she turned around and looked into his eyes. They were so innocent unlike Roxy's, which were full of guilt and regret.  
  
"Did you ever ask what M.A stood for?" she asked Max. "What letter is missing Max?"  
  
"X" she said whispering to herself.  
  
"You know it stands for you Max!" she said steadily.  
  
"But why Roxy? Why does it stand for me? Why do they have the letter X missing?" she asked all three question not wanting to know the answers.  
  
"They have our designation codes: 432, 442 and you Max! 452! That was when they started their company and it was called M!" she screamed so everyone could hear her.  
  
"Don't tell her Roxy! We will give you full life support and money if you don't tell her!" the man in black said.  
  
"Shut up! I do not need your life support or any money. I want freedom from this guilt and by doing so I have to tell Max! For her sake and mine!"  
  
"Roxy..please what is it?"  
  
"A! Max they add a letter when the do a progress. The first was to find out designation numbers and the second was to find where we lived. They named it MAX because they wanted you the most! If they killed you they would have put the X on already but they wanted the mission completely finished so they wanted you me and Tom!"  
  
"No Roxy! That isn't true!" she said very unsteady. She started shaking violently.  
  
"Max! You have to fight them for killing our parents and our friends" she said violently. "Stop them for securing their mission! Stop the X from reaching the M.A!"  
  
Max looked at Tom and Roxy. They were both telling the truth and she knew it. She looked at the man in black and they caught each other's eyes. "Don't believe them! They were lying. They just want to kill us. This company was named after you because we wanted to help you!"  
  
"Shut up you bull shit liar! I know the truth!" she screamed before Roxy even had a chance to say something. Max froze and she was having a vision again. This was the man in black that killed her mother and Roxy's mother and so with Tom. She came down to earth and she looked at the man in black.  
  
"Max I know you cannot tolerate the pain because it took me years to!"  
  
"Roxy you don't know me very well. Let's kick some butt! Tom! Roxy! Thank you" she screamed without any expression and then she jumped down and she challenged them.  
  
She took on the man in black. Before she even tried to kick him he said "I trained you and that is why you are like the way you are today!"  
  
She slapped him really hard without any reply. She kicked him hard and really hard. He went down to the floor. There were 40 of them but Tom, Roxy and Max kicked their butt off the ground and they were all unconscious or they just gave up. Roxy looked at Max and they both smiled at each other for the first time.  
  
"Max the mission isn't over yet. There are still people waiting for us! There are still people who want to kill us but they do no work in the M.A factory. We are still trying to be tracked down and hunted and killed.  
  
"I know but let us end their mission, here and now!" she took the watch from the man in black's hand and she pressed the button which said cancel mission. She had to press it 10 times because it kept on saying are you sure. The mission was cancelled at last!  
  
Max, Roxy and Tom went back to Logan's office. Logan knew what had been done and he didn't ask any questions and he didn't say anything.  
  
Max did though. She said, "The search of Max never existed, it was the search for M.A.X that did exist. Roxy looked at Max and they gave each other the warmest look they could give each other. 


End file.
